


Knight in Shining Armor

by cristina_lore



Series: Fluff Bingo Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff Bingo, Gen, Hunk has a protective streak, No One Can Make Fun of You But Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Back when Pidge first gets added to Lance and Hunk's team at the Garrison, she makes fun of Lance with a slightly biting comment. Hunk takes issue with this.Prompt: No One Can Make Fun Of You But Me





	Knight in Shining Armor

Hunk considered himself to be a sort of go-with-the-flow kind of guy. Not in the sense that he was always relaxed and carefree, because he wasn’t, but in the sense that he was pretty easy to get along with. He didn’t have a quick temper, he always tried to be an optimist, he tended to kind of go along with other people’s plans, and though he was  _ maybe _ a little nosy and  _ maybe _ a bit of a gossip, well, there was never a shortage of people who wanted to know what was up, so to speak.

 

That being said, he knew he had a protective streak when it came to people he cared about, and he tended to care quickly. However, that protective streak never really had a chance to shine given that his family was full of kick ass people who were quick to defend themselves and others. And if he ever needed to do the defending, usually his size and a serious face did the trick.

 

Then he met Pidge Gunderson.

 

He liked Pidge well enough, especially when Lance decided that if they were going to be a team, they all needed to hang out on the regular. Not to mention Pidge was short and kind of scrawny, not unlike Lance when he first stepped foot in the Garrison. What  _ was _ unlike Lance was how quiet and distant the kid was, but that wasn’t a crime.

 

It did make Hunk a little careful, though. Lance was ready to go all in with the friendship thing with Pidge, even though he didn’t give them a lot to work with. It was best if he remained cautious.

 

Which led to what Lance would forever refer to as  _ The Happening _ .

 

Now, Lance was a dork through and through, and there was never a time he showed it more than when he was hanging out in his room with Hunk, and more recently, Pidge.

 

Predictably, Lance made a comment that immediately gained an eye roll from Hunk.

 

Pidge, sitting on one of the desks - thereby keeping a safe distance from the bed Hunk and Lance were lounging on - also rolled his eyes, and said, “Wow, are you always this much of a loser?”

 

It was said with a slight laugh in his voice, but Hunk didn’t like it. Lance’s sputtering and what was sure to be retaliation was stopped by Hunk suddenly sitting up straight.

 

“Woah, where’s the fire, Hunk?”

 

Hunk ignored him, choosing instead to get off the bed and stand to his full height, arms crossed.

 

“That wasn’t funny, you know.” 

 

Pidge startled at his flat tone of voice, but quickly recovered and asked, “What do you mean?”

 

Hunk raised both eyebrows. He had the fleeting thought that this would be much more effective if he had the talent to only raise one eyebrow, but this would have to do. 

 

“You don’t get to call Lance a loser when you haven’t taken the time to really talk to him. The first few times you were in this room you didn’t even pay attention to anything he said or did, and you left as soon as you could. So no, you don’t get to make fun of him, you don’t get to - to disparage him, because you clearly don’t want to make the effort to be his friend, even if he’s been bending over backwards to try to be yours.”

 

“Hunk…” Lance said tentatively, slowly rising into an upright seating position.

 

“Lance, I need to say this, because it’s true. You’ve been nothing but nice and accommodating, and yeah, you can be a little much sometimes, but  _ he _ ” - Hunk jerked his head at the he in question - “shouldn’t judge you on that when he can’t even be bothered to talk to us. Yeah, he’s our new teammate, and we can make nice, but if he doesn’t put in any effort, he doesn’t deserve to be our friend.”

 

Lance swallowed and tried for a smile in the tense atmosphere. “Are you defending my honor, buddy?”

 

“If you want to put it that way, yeah, I am. Because only real friends should be allowed to make fun of you; in the end they don’t really mean it and they care about you. So right now, in this room…”

 

He glared at Pidge.

 

“No one can make fun of you but  _ me _ .” 

 

* * *

  
  


“Holy shit Katie, did that really happen?”

 

Pidge nodded at her brother. “Yep. Definitely made it in the top ten scariest moments of my life.”

 

Matt stared at Hunk in awe, clearly trying to imagine how the situation had gone down. “I’ll say.”

 

“But why do you call it ‘The Happening’?” Keith asked.

 

Lance shrugged casually, though it was offset by his bright grin. “It’s a movie reference. Basically plants start releasing some sort of toxin that makes people go crazy in an effort to restore environmental balance or something. Watching gentle giant Hunk over here verbally beat someone down was almost as surreal as watching that movie.”

 

“You mean plants on Earth  _ don’t _ regularly spread dangerous toxins every thirty four or so deca-phoebs?”

 

The humans shook their heads mutely at Coran, who in turn looked fascinated by this discovery. Hunk picked up the conversation where it left off.

 

“To be honest, it wasn’t that big a deal, guys,” he said as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Lance threw in his two cents.

 

“Uh, no, it was  _ totally _ a big deal. You were like a knight in shining armor. I was ready to swoon into your arms, Hunk.  _ Swoon. _ ”

 

The rest of the team laughed, though they didn’t doubt Lance’s words for a second. Soon after, the topic switched to a story about how a five year old Pidge had scared off a few kids who had been threatening to take Bae-Bae, the Holt family dog, away from her.

 

Lance took the opportunity to throw an arm around Hunk’s shoulders, saying just loud enough for only him to hear, “Seriously. Best friend/knight ever.”

 

Hunk smiled. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Happening is a real movie and it is low key creepy as fuck.


End file.
